


5:23 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You won't live to see the sun,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	5:23 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You won't live to see the sun,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he smiled near a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
